Juno's story
by Silver Child
Summary: Basically, Juno is born, Heero and Relina have a talk about how they should be just friends and Relina stops butting in and accepts the fact that Heero and Duo belong together. 1x2 shougen ai, yaoi to Heero and Duo


Juno's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I own it... every last friggin' part of it!!!!!!! (Re-thinks for a minute and looks   
down) No, no I don't.  
  
Authoress' Rant: It's one of my only melancholy stories. This is the second one out of the   
ten-part series of each kid, (Jemi, Juno, Rica, Quatorze, D.N., Daniel, Seize, Corsette,   
James, Dana.) This is them in order of them in the original Gundam Pilot order, but Juno was   
born before Jemi, therefore, his story is earlier. It's really about the events around the   
kids when they were brought up. This one is about Relina and Heero having a talk about   
excepting him and Duo and not her and and how their bad relationship is going to become   
a friendship.  
  
  
Relina Darlin/Peacecraft walked down the hall of the hospital. She turned left, then right at   
the third turn, her black short skirt moving with her hips and light pink sweater hugging   
her chest tightly and her ankle boots hitting the floor nicely. She walked into a dark,   
slightly navy blue lit, room that held tubes and a medium baby's incubator. There was only   
one person in the room, and they had their back to her. Suddenly, she realized that she   
was in the wrong room.   
  
"Excuse me, do you know where the Birth Chamber is? My brother and his wife are   
having a child, and I wish to meet them." She said.  
  
"No, I don't. I'm sorry, you must have taken a wrong turn." The voice signified that it was   
a male. He spoke with his back to her. His voice was cold, yet comforting. Deep and   
soulful in a way.  
  
"You remind me of someone. Someone... dear to me, you could say." She dared   
to step to the man. She reached his side, but didn't turn to him. He was about her height, a little   
taller, but not by much. She looked down at the incubator, which held a small baby, a   
boy since he was naked. (HENTAIS, THERE IS A REASON!!!) He was sleeping,   
but he looked in a way, dead. His little eyes closed and his arms were straight to   
his sides. His head was straight forward. But the features were what captured her the   
most. The tousled dark brown/greenish hair. The structure of the face. The shape of the   
eyes. Perfect.  
  
There was a small opening, big enough for Relina's hand. It was over his head in a square   
shape, probably for air. Relina smiled and began to stick her hand in.  
  
"Don't touch him!" Now Relina was sure of who was next to her. The iced voice was a   
dead giveaway. She knew that voice from anywhere. She turned to him and faced a cold   
glare.  
  
"Why, Heero?" She put her hand on the glass. Heero sighed.   
  
"He was created. Every feature a copy of mine and Duo's together." Duo. There, he finally   
said the name. It was like a jolt to the heart, and Relina almost went out cold.   
  
"Duo." she repeated the name. It tasted like poison on her tongue, but she forced a smile.   
Immediately, she could tell that Heero knew that it was fake. But he crossed his arms and   
faced forward at the baby.  
  
"You can't touch the baby because he was created. It'll die if anything touchs it, even a   
hand, before it is complete. We'll only know if the creation is complete when the baby   
opens it's eyes. The doctor said it would take about ten to twelve days." Heero explained.  
  
"How many has it been, Heero?" Relina asked.  
  
Heero faced her, frown dropped. His eyes were actually sorrowful. "Twenty. Almost a   
month."   
  
"Heero." she rubbed his back and placed her head on his shoulder. He arched his back and   
stood straighter.   
  
"Don't try it, Relina." He said coldly.   
  
"Try what?" she smiled and put her hand in his pocket on the other side of his jeans. (NOT   
THE BACK POCKET!)  
  
"I can't be with you, Relina." He moved away and stepped closer to the tank.  
  
That did it. That made her snap. "Why, Heero?!? Why can't we be together? Why can't we   
be together, like before you met Duo?"  
  
"That's just it, Relina." He explained. "We were NEVER together. Duo has nothing to do   
with this. I would and can NEVER LOVE YOU!"   
  
Relina felt her lip tremble. "Why? Why can't you love me?"   
  
"Because I lo-"   
  
She put her index and middle fingers to his lips. "Enough, that was a rhetorical question."   
Actually, she just didn't want to hear the answer. She gave him a genuine, yet depressing,   
smile, which, surprisingly, he returned. He then, took her by the chin, and softly placed his   
lips on hers. It was a small kiss, but it brought tears to Relina's eyes. Slowly, she pulled   
away.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"Let's just say that that was a kiss long awaited for. " Heero smiled, "So, how was it? I   
mean, I wouldn't want it to be bad, considerering that you've been waiting for it since A.C.   
195."   
  
Relina smiled. "It was better than I expected."  
  
"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Heero grinned. "What DID you expect?!?"  
  
"She expected you to be a dominatrix, as always." Duo leaned on the door frame, the light   
behind him only accentuating his eyes and the red in his shirt. The black shirt and brown   
hair stood out like a sore toe against them. He got off of the door frame and walked to the   
incubator peering inside of the square.  
  
"Not awake yet, huh?" Duo pulled back and looked at Relina. "Now, I was about to walk   
in here when I heard you tell Heero that Lucretia and Milliardo were having a kid. Then I   
went to the receptionist and they said that they didn't have a person having a baby under   
the name Noin, Marquise or Peacecraft. But they do have a RELINA Peacecraft who   
needs to be in the Birth Chamber. Anything your not tellin' us Relina? Gotta man that we   
would LOVE to meet?" Duo nudged her. "You could introduce him to us and we could   
really GET IT ON I mean-"  
  
"DUO!" Heero made a sad/angry face.  
  
"Kidding, Hon." Duo waved his arms around. "Anything wrong?"  
  
Relina shook her head. "I didn't know that it was Heero at the time, so I lied. I need to be   
there because I am creating a child and putting the eggs into my womb."   
  
"Hey, that's great! You should have told us, we would have-" Duo was cut off.   
  
"Duo, the baby moved!" Heero was peering over the window above the incubator.  
  
"What do you mean it 'moved'? Heero, I think your hallucinating. The baby is the same   
way it was a few seconds ago." Duo held Heero's shoulders from behind and tried to pull   
him back, but still looked at the baby. Heero shrugged his hands off and leaned forward   
again.   
  
"Duo, the baby's eyelid moved. Look, it's blinking again." Indeed, the baby was blinking,   
only with it's eyes shut. Until finally...  
  
Purplish-blue, violet I should say, eyes stared up at Heero. It didn't cry, or laugh. It just   
stared at it's identical eyes. Heero gently reached in and cradled the baby. Tears were   
welling up in his eyes. Duo held his waist from behind, and whispered 'sweet-nothings' in   
his ear. Heero held the child up to his cheek, breathing in the baby fineness.  
  
"What should we name him?" Duo thought for a minute about his question. "How 'bout   
Solo?"   
  
Heero made a face. "If you are trying to contradict my whole plan of thinking..."  
  
"Like an Oxymoron? Whoa, Oxes are Morons!" he bubbled.   
  
"I think we need something with power." Heero said.   
  
"But the name Wufei is already taken." Relina told him.  
  
"I said power, not justice." Heero grinned.   
  
"What about THE CHARGE OF DEATH?!?" Duo said, proudly. They both looked at   
Duo like an idiotic moron. Or an ox, as Duo put it. But Duo took it the wrong way.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's a cool name." Duo kept nodding his head. "It's so POWERFUL!"  
  
"Duo, I said POWERFUL, not FATAL!!!" Heero yelled. *What's wrong with these   
people?*  
  
"What about Juno?" Relina asked.   
  
"Juno?" Heero and Duo asked like Kenan and Kel.  
  
"You know, the Goddess of all Gods!" She watched Heero and Duo exchange looks and   
shrugged.  
  
"She was the Queen of the Gods in the Roman belief. In Greek mythology, she was also   
Hera." Relina explained. "Tell me you've heard of her.  
  
"I probably did, but when you go to school and then fight a war at fifteen, you tend to   
forget things."Heero said.  
  
"Hera, Juno, Hero, Heero!! Mu hahahahahahahahahahaha.... I like it." said Duo, still   
bouncing around while repeating his mantra. "Oh yeah, and Juno is like the internet   
company and THAT'S POWERFUL!!" He shook his head idiotically.  
  
"I don't know. She sounds Relinaish."  
  
Relina put her hands on her hips and put on a mock angry face. "And what's wrong with   
RELINAISH?"  
  
Heero decided that it was safer if he didn't answer the question. "Queen of the Gods,   
Queen of the Sank Kingdom... Are we really ready for this?" Heero raised an eyebrow. He   
looked back down at the small bundle of joy, who looked as if it was going to go back to   
sleep any minute now.  
  
"Yeah," Heero said softly. "Welcome to the family, Juno Yui/Maxwell.  
  
  



End file.
